The goal of the Administration Core is to establish tightly interacting Projects that interface with Technology, Modeling and Data Dissemination and Resource Distribution Cores to achieve the scientific and administrative goals of the Omics forTB Pathogenesis (0TB) consortium. The Core will organize and manage projects, their integration and progress, as well as communication among the groups. The Core is also responsible for implementation of a training program, Systems Biology of Pathogens and Their Hosts Short-Course, to promote the use of the systems biology approach in the study of infectious disease. Starting in the second year, the Administrative Core will also establish a Pilot Research Program and a Training Program to facilitate the development of innovative concepts and new researchers to study infectious diseases with systems biology. The Administrative Core will Continuously monitor the scientific progress of each component of the Program and drive integration across the Projects and Cores. Evaluate the scientific progress of the Program and discuss alternative approaches to advance the science accordingly. Facilitate internal communications among the individual scientists at each institution. Apprise appropriate officials at NIH on progress in the form of teleconferences, meetings, and other communications as mandated by the contract rules. Provide fiscal oversight to ensure all financial resources are used appropriately. Ensure all guidelines with respect to intellectual property issues are followed. Facilitate communication with the larger research community and the public.